Take me Back to 2009
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Spinoff of Another Makes Four) After a huge fight, Zachary wishes that Dan wasn't his dad. Then he finds himself in 2009, before Dan and Phil started going out now he has to help get his dads together. Unfortunately, there are obstacles in the way to true love for Dan and Phil. Zachary however, is determined to get them there. (Phan)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey guys, so I'm taking a small break from One More Makes Five, and A Cry in the night, simply because I am undergoing writer's block with them and the muse has hit me hard with this one. As I gave Destiny her own story, why not give Zachary his own as well? I may do one for Lily as well if you guys like this one. So here it is I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday too you, happy birthday Zachary happy birthday to you."

Everyone cheered, as now fourteen year old Zachary blew out the candles on his cake. It was a hot July day, perfect for a nice roast and some strawberry birthday cake. Honestly, Zachary was so excited to finally be turning fourteen years old. At this point, he was now a teenager and hopefully he'd grown a few inches as well. The dark haired boy had always been short for his age, which was odd giving that his dads were literal giants...his papa Phil, told him he'd grow eventually. After all his dad had been shorter than Phil at first. After presents, and the rest of the guests leaving he went over to his friends who were leaning against the brick wall.

"Hey, so do you think your parents would mind if we went out?" Asked Grant Edinger, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah, Its your fist night as an official teenager we should celebrate." Said Breanna, taking Zachary's hands in hers making him blush beat red. Her brow eyes looking into his blue ones, they flitted to her lips for half a second before clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair.

" I uh...I..I dunno, I I mean, I could ask." Said Zachary trying to keep his voice from cracking. She smiled and glomped him, making his blush grow even redder. He immediately went to go find his dads, when she let go. He sighed, and went over to Phil, who was at the grill. Phil looked up, and smiled at Zachary.

"Hey son, happy birthday." Said Phil.

"Thanks um...papa, my friends and I kind of want to go out...is it ok?" Asked Zachary, Phil cast a look of mock fear.

"Oh no, it's starting." He teased, making Zachary chuckle. Phil smiled and nodded, as he ruffled his son's dark hair. "Go out where?"

"I dunno, just somewhere to hang out." Said Zachary, now that he thought about it Grant hadn't said where they would be going. Then again, Grant did like not telling them things only to surprise them with something either underwhelming or very overwhelming. There was never any middle. He looked up at his papa, with big puppy dog eyes. Honestly, he preferred telling papa stuff like if he was going anywhere, or well everything really. He loved his dad it was just...his dad was so overprotective, at least papa was more relaxed.

"Fine, but call me when you get there and stay close to your friends. I want you back by 11:00." Said Phil, Zachary's eyes lit up.

"11:00? You're letting me stay up that late?" He asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Only because its summer holiday, once school hits we'll talk about your new curfew then. For now go have fun." Said Phil with a small smile, Zachary smiled and hugged Phil who hugged his son tightly. His son was growing up so fast...it seemed like only yesterday he was holding a tiny baby in his arms and now...now he only had three years left with his son, before he moved on to Uni and started his own life. He hugged Zachary tightly, and kissed the top of his head.

"Be safe, alright? and remember if you're in any trouble at all call me or your dad and we'll come for you no matter what." Said Phil, Zachary nodded

"I will, thanks papa love you!" He exclaimed before turning and heading off with his friends. Phil sighed and watched them go.

"Where are they going?" Asked Dan, as he went over to Phil.

"Oh Zachary's just going to hang out with his friends for a bit, he'll be home soon...ish." Said Phil, Dan lifted an eyebrow and looked at his husband curiously.

" How late is soon-ish?" Asked Dan curiously.

"11:00...but, before you say anything you were his age once too and I'd like to think our son is responsible enough to handle having a later curfew." Said Phil, though he knew Dan wasn't going to buy it.

" Phil, are you kidding me? London is dangerous at night, he just turned fourteen and you're already giving him that responsibility? Yes I was his age too, and I did stupid things at that age. He could get hurt, or kidnapped, or worse...oh my god." Said Dan, before walking off to go stop his son. Phil sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, he loved Dan but...well...after what had happened with Charlie, seven years ago Dan had become much more overprotective of their children. Destiny and Lilian just did as they were told...Zachary was the one who talked back and well...maybe he should be there.

"Zachary, get back here." Said Dan, Zachary groaned.

"Couldn't even make it halfway down the street. We'll be waiting over there...if your dad decides to let you come." Said Will as the group whispered good luck before walking away. Zachary sighed, and looked back at Dan who immediately went over.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of having some fun with my friends, or is that not allowed?" Asked Zachary sarcastically.

"Zac, it's dark and you know how you get in the dark, besides there are so many weirdos out there you could get hurt, or worse, if you want to have fun with your friends you can do it in the daytime under our supervision." Said Dan, when the fourteen year old's jaw dropped as he looked up at his dad.

" Are you hearing yourself?" Asked Zachary in disbelief.

" Look I know this all seems crazy, but I'm doing this to protect you." He replied, Zachary shook his head and looked up at Dan defiantly.

"Why can't you trust me like papa does?" Asked Zachary, his blue eyes looking up at Dan's brown ones.

" I do trust you, I'm just trying to keep you safe. Now get in the house." Said Dan, Zachary shook his head. Honestly, this was why he never told his dad anything. Papa said it was ok, and sure he gave him some boundaries but those were understandable. His papa was making sure he was safe, his dad on the other hand was being impossible. He went past Dan and headed inside the house up to his room. Some time later, Phil knocked on the door.

"Zach...hey...Dan told me everything." Said Phil as he sat on the bed.

"Why is he like that?" Asked Zachary, looking up at Phil.

"Dan is...well...Dan hasn't had the easiest life in the world, he only wants whats best for you. He just doesn't want anything bad to happen you you." Said Phil, hopefully trying to get the teenager to understand.

" Neither do you but you let me do stuff...you were there too, bad stuff happened to you too but you're not like him."Said Zachary, Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Zach listen, what happened...before...Dan was really shaken up by that and he doesn't want it to happen to any of you ever again. He may go a bit overboard at times, but he means well."Said Phil, though he could tell that Zachary wasn't buying it. He got up, and walked out of the room leaving Zachary there. He sighed, and looked out the window, where he saw one of the stars twinkling brightly. Honestly, sometimes he wished only Phil was his papa...sometimes...sometimes he wished Dan wasn't his dad.

He closed his eyes, and suddenly he felt like something was propelling him forward.

"Um...are you ok?" Said a voice, Zachary groaned and was awoken by the sounds of a train blowing. He looked up, and saw that people were gathered around him looking at him oddly. The fourteen year old gasped, and sat up. He was in a train station...but...that wasn't right...he was supposed to be in his room at night, not in Picadilly train station during the day. Was he dreaming he wondered? Then he froze, as not far from him was eighteen year old Dan Howell listening to his ear phones and texting on his phone. Now he knew this had to be a dream.

He stepped closer and he knew that obviously Dan was going to be younger but...he seemed different. His dad always seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. This Dan...this Dan didn't, he didn't look as tired and he couldn't quite explain it but there was something not quite right. He sighed and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Um...sorry...can...can you tell me what year it is?" Asked Zachary nervously. Dan knitted his brow as he looked at the boy who looked to be around four years younger than him. He thought the question was...a little odd, then again his favorite youtuber and the man he'd been talking to for months over Skype was a little odd himself.

"2009"Answered Dan with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pasrtries, I'm so glad you like the story! And I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

2009...2009...he was in 2009, Zachary stood there in shock wondering if he was dreaming and...well...if he wasn't...how did he even get to 2009 anyway? Then he remembered the wish he'd made and the bright star last night. He wished on a star that Dan wasn't his dad and now here was in 2009, he looked at Dan who seemed to be very confused and slightly concerned.

"Um...wh-what day is it?" He asked,

"October 19th." Answered Dan, and then everything clicked. It was October 19, and they were in Picadilly Train Station in 2009 either Dan was on his way to see his papa or Papa was coming here to see him. He honestly forgot which one it was, still he had to stay close to them like in that movie 'Back to the Future...he just hoped he wouldn't almost erase his and his sisters' existence.

"S-so, you're the Danisnotonfire guy, commenting on Phil's videos." Said Zachary, and immediately Dan blushed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Dan looking at the boy, and wondering how he knew that and how he knew Phil at all really. Then again, there was something about his eyes that seemed familiar. They were almost exactly like Phil's eyes, blue but with small hints of yellow and grey in them..eyes one could go swimming in. He snapped himself out of it, for one thing he was four years younger than him and another thing it was probably a coincidence.

"I know Phil He's my cousin." Said Zachary, thinking quickly. "We don't really talk very much, infact I'm on my way to visit him...but um, I recognized you from your Twitter Profile pic."

" Oh, cool so we're headed the same way then. Phil didn't mention anything about a cousin coming to visit though." Said Dan, and Zachary swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Um, well it's a surprise visit." Said Zachary, honestly he hoped his dad would stop questioning soon...he'd have to think about what he'd tell papa when they saw him. The doors opened, and Dan grabbed his arm.

"Come on then." Said Dan, taking him to a few seats. "I'm Dan by the way, Dan Howell."

"Zachary."

"Aren't you kind of young to be traveling by yourself?" Asked Dan curiously, Zachary smiled sadly and looked down.

" It's complicated, I mean my dad doesn't ever want to let me out of the house. He thinks, there's always some sort of new danger on every street corner..so...I'm going to Phil's maybe even just to escape for a small while." Said Zachary, Dan placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Hey, I know what it's like to have a dad whose overprotective...my parents don't exactly approve of Phil, but here I am. It'll get better, when you have kids of your own, you'll be able to raise them the way you want them to." Said Dan, and Zachary looked up at him...he...honestly never knew that, he had a feeling he was going to be learning a lot about his dads.

"Ticket?" Said the ticket collector, and Zachary went pale again.

"Um..I...I lost mine." Said Zachary, and Dan immediately pulled out some money.

"I can pay for him, he's a friend." Said Dan, handing the ticket collector the money. The man sighed and let him off with a warning, before walking away.

" Thanks." Said Zachary, Dan smiled and nodded. " Do you love him?"

" Who Phil?" Asked Dan, Zachary nodded, and Dan chuckled softly, a light blush on his face, as he looked down at his hands. " We've only been talking for a few months but...yes...I do. He understand me in a way no one else can, and I can tell him anything...he means the world to me. It probably sounds silly to you."

"No...it doesn't." Said Zachary, Dan smiled at him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust the boy. Strange as it seemed, he took one of his earbuds and handed it to him. Zachary smiled and took it, placing it in his ear and listening to Muse, while his dad was on his phone watching Papa's videos. Zachary discreetly watched, he'd never really seen those videos and it was...kind of weird, but also kind of interesting. Finally, they were there and when they stepped down Dan immediately saw Phil. His heart skipped a beat.

" Oh wow...he's even more perfect in person...I can't do this." Said Dan, and immediately Zachary looked at him in concern.

"Why?" Asked Zachary,

"Well..I mean...he's Amazingphil, what if I screw things up? What if I say something wrong and he doesn't want me to talk to him ever again, or...or..what if...what if he changes his mind, m-maybe this was a bad idea." Said Dan, as immediately he thought of Phil rejecting him or laughing at him. He looked over to Zachary who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go talk to him, you'll never know if you don't try." Said Zachary. Though he saw the doubt and self-loathing, in his father's brown eyes which...shocked him, never before in his life had he ever seen his father this way. They looked up, when they heard Phil call out Dan's name. Phil was smiling and waving to them, well..mostly to Dan. Zachary smiled, and held Dan's hand which shocked the older boy.

"Come on, I'll be right there with you." Said Zachary, leading Dan to Phil. When he swore he saw a flash of...something. Then again it was most likely his imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pasrtries, Sorry for no update today, but I am here with the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Phil smiled when he saw Dan...his smile faded slightly, when he saw someone else with him which wouldn't have been too bad...except he was holding Dan's hand. Who was this person? Dan hadn't mentioned anyone else coming with him, and this guy seemed to be quite familiar with Dan considering he was holding his hand. Phil inwardly sighed, and tried to reel back the jealousy he was feeling. After all, Dan was allowed to have other friends...it was possible that this other guy might not even be into Dan that way. An annoying voice in his mind was also telling him that he was currently in a relationship. Still, he felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey Phil." Said Dan nervously once they were there. Phil smiled and immediately glomped Dan, casting a look to the other boy. Zachary was immediately taken a back by the almost dirty look his papa shot him...when it hit him, and he had to keep himself from laughing. Was papa jealous of him? Did Papa seriously think that he and his dad...he shook his head and then it was Phil's turn to look confused.

"Um...Phil? You can let me go now." Said Dan, still in Phil's arms and blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"Oh, sorry...whose this?" Said Phil letting go of Dan and motioning to Zachary, looking the fourteen year old suspiciously. Zachary cleared his throat, and extended his hand out to him.

"Hey, I'm Zachary...um..I'm your cousin, we've never really met but I have heard about you. I ran into your boyfriend here, he seems nice." Said Zachary, making Dan turn red as he immediately covered Zachary's mouth and turned to Phil nervously.

"Um...uh, h-he m-m-eans friend, friend..we're just friends Zach...me and Phil." Said Dan, his face resembling a tomato.

"Yeah, we are. It's nice to meet you Zach, my parents are away for the weekend but they didn't tell me you'd be coming." Said Phil, as he looked at Zachary, when he noticed his eyes and how they were just like his. Phil however, just pushed it to the back of his mind loads of people had blue eyes. More importantly, he didn't have anyone in his family named Zachary and no one in his family was the type of person who'd keep someone a secret. He'd however, ask him privately...not infront of Dan.

"It's a surprise visit." Said Zachary, though he could tell Papa knew something was off.

"Well, come on why don't we head to my stuff and you can drop off your stuff there...actually...Zachary, where's your stuff?" Asked Phil, when he noticed Zachary didn't have a backpack or anything really. Nothing except the clothes on his back, Dan immediately noticed and Zachary's eyes widened wondering how he was going to explain himself out of this one. Dan looked at him sympathetically, he recalled what Zachary said about his dad and how he'd just left, maybe in the heat of the moment he forgot to get his things. He turned to Phil with a small smile and shook his head.

"He can borrow some of mine, I don't mind." Said Dan, Phil smiled softly at Dan and nodded. He turned to Zachary, and made a small 'I'm watching you' motion behind Dan's back and Zachary chuckled. Which only succeeded in making Phil turn red, and looked even more confused. Maybe he should explain to Phil soon that he wasn't interested in Dan that way, perhaps then his papa wouldn't be so suspicious. As they walked, Zachary listened to Dan and Phil talking. He smiled at how his dad seemed so shy with papa and how papa seemed to be slightly flirty with him. They were smiling and seemed to be having a great time, just the two of them in their own little world.

"A world that soon won't include you." Said a voice, and immediately Zachary whirled around to see a tall man dressed all in black, with black sunglasses as his hair was slicked back.

"Um, who are you?" Asked Zachary in confusion.

"You wished upon a star saying that you wished Dan Howell wasn't your father correct? I'm here to grant your wish." Said the man and Zachary's eyes widened.

"I take it back, I was angry and I take it all back I want Dan to be my dad." Said Zachary, when the man disappeared and suddenly Zachary was left stunned. What had he done? He'd just put not only his dad's life in jeapordy, but he also risked his sisters' existence. He looked, back to Dan and Phil who'd stopped to take a selfie...whatever was going on he had to stop it. He had to make sure Dan and Phil got together. The fourteen year old ran over and wrapped his arms around Dan in a tight embrace. He ignored the small annoyed look on Phil's face, and looked up at Dan who looked at him in concern.

"You ok?" Asked Dan.

"Fine...I um...s-sorry." Said Zachary with a small smile. Dan smiled and ruffled his hair, when Phil cleared his throat, Dan looked back at him curiously.

"Um, I'll be right back, I have to call my mum and tell her I got here safe." Said Dan, when his phone buzzed and he saw it was his mother ringing him. He walked away to call his mom, leaving Zachary alone with Phil.

"I know you're jealous, but I don't like Dan like that. I mean I care about him yeah, but not like you do." Said Zachary, and he saw Phil's features soften and his gaze was warmer than before.

"So who are you then? And don't say my cousin, I know that's a lie." Said Phil, relieved to find out the kid had no interest in Dan. He was however, still very curious about who he was.

"Let's just say I'm a friend, a friend who thinks you and Dan would do very well together." Said Zachary, Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"I wish, but I have a boyfriend, his name is Charlie." Said Phil, Zachary looked at him in confusion he didn't know anyone of his dad's exes named Charlie...then he remembered seven years ago, he'd been kidnapped by a man named Charlie and his dad got hurt then. That's when everything clicked into place, immediately he placed his hands on Phil's shoulders.

"Phil listen to me, don't let Charlie anywhere near Dan." Said Zachary urgently.

"Wait what?" Said Phil in confusion.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I have this feeling that Charlie will most likely hurt Dan or at least try to." Said Zachary, his blue eyes looking up at Phil's own blue eyes pleadingly. Phil bit his lip he knew Charlie had issues, but he'd never hurt Dan...would he? They looked up, as Dan came back.

" Hey, sorry about that, lets go." Said Dan, Phil smiled and held Dan's hand. Dan immediately blushed, and tried to stop smiling but he found that he couldn't Phil had said he was dating someone, and he was kind of jealous of them. Still, at least he had Phil as his friend and that was something. His brown eyes turned to look at Phil, who looked so handsome, and radiant, and he could literally feel his heart beating faster.

Then he thought he heard something creaking, then again it was a building filled with people walking and trains going back and forth so it was probably his imagination. He listened to Phil talking, when Phil stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, and Dan knew it hadn't been his imagination.

Dan knitted his brow and looked up, and his eyes widened as one of the lamp posts overhead creaked and groaned before it shattered and immediately Dan shielded Zachary by wrapping his arms around him, and pressing his face close to his chest so the glass wouldn't hit him. Immediately Phil pulled Dan and Zachary out of the way, and he gasped at a piece of glass that had gotten stuck on Dan's arm.

"Dan!" Exclaimed Phil, Zachary and Dan looked and Zachary's grip on Dan became even tighter.

"I'm fine it was just a scratch, are you ok?" Asked Dan, looking to the other two. Phil looked into Dan's eyes and sighed softly, before smiling.

"I'm fine, but we should get you some help." Said Phil, and Zachary nodded. He looked and saw the man from earlier, he narroed his eyes and stood infront of Dan protectively before following Dan and Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so I promise the mystery man will be explained soon, but for now enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Zachary leaned against the wall, as Phil cleaned Dan's wound and removed the piece of glass. People gave them odd, sometimes concerned stares before walking away. He sighed softly and turned to Dan and Phil, Dan was chuckling at something Phil said. Zachary smiled, the two of them were clearly in love with each other. They just needed a small nudge, and then they'd get together, be youtubers together, and years down the line have him and his sisters, and everything would go back to normal. Actually...that was another thing, how was he going to get back? Was he going to be stuck here forever or leave when he was finished...did they even know he was gone? He looked down at his feet recalling the fight he'd had with his dad. The time they spoke was when they were fighting, what if he never got the chance to apologize?

"Zach, you ok?"

Zachary looked back as Dan looked at him in concern.

"I asked if you were ok," Said Dan, and Zachary nodded. Dan smiled softly grateful that at least he hadn't gotten hurt...he didn't know why, but he had gotten this overwhelming urge to protect the younger boy. It wasn't a brotherly instinct either, it was...something else.

"I'm glad you're both alright." Said Phil, Dan turned to Phil and smiled his blush intensified. Finally when they were done, they hailed a taxi and rode to Phil's house. Zachary looked around at his grandparents' first home just as much as Dan was. They followed Phil up the stairs, and into his bedroom where Dan set his stuff down on the bed. His brown eyes looked around excitedly. He couldn't believe that he was in the bedroom of his favorite Youtuber in the whole world! Immediately he told himself to act cool and natural...but he was in Amazingphil's bedroom! Phil smiled softly at Dan and how excited he was. His blue eyes flickered to Dan's lips...he wished...but he couldn't. He wasn't a cheater.

"I'll leave you to unpack, I'll get drinks." Said Phil before walking away.

"You seem happy." Said Zachary, Dan smiled at him and gave a small chuckle.

"Is it that obvious? I still can't believe it...I'm here with Amazingphil...he's my favorite Youtuber, and now I'm here on his bed where he films his videos, and oh wow." Said Dan, his smile still present on his face as he looked around the room.

"How do you feel...now that you've really met him?" Asked Zachary, Dan's smile faded softly before turning to him.

"You can't tell Phil alright? It's a secret between us." Said Dan, Zachary nodded and listened intently. " I love him even more, I...I know it's dumb and stupid to believe in love at first sight, but I loved him the moment I saw him...and...I tried for so long to be noticed by him...it honestly doesn't seem real. He'd probably never like me like that anyway...nothing to love honestly. Besides he has Charlie."

"Well Charlie can go screw himself." Said Zachary, surprising Dan as Zachary kept talking. " I know this seems crazy but...I think you and Phil, you were made for each other."

"Why?You don't know me, for all you know I could be some sort of ax murderer." He teased, Zachary shook his head as his future father chuckled. "Thank you though, I don't know why you think that but...thank you."

Zachary smiled and nodded, taken aback as Dan hugged him...but even the way he hugged seem different. Then again currently his dad was eighteen, and a bit on the thin and short sight...he was very relieved to see that his dad was short too in comparison to the giant he would one day become. Phil came back with the drinks, and handed them over.

"So, I was thinking later we could do stuff and spend the day together." Said Phil, Dan smiled at Phil.

" That sounds perfect Phil." Said Dan, Phil blushed and looked away bashfully. Zachary smiled when he looked and saw a shadow at the doorway, he turned to Dan and Phil who were to engrossed in each other to be paying attention to him. While it was cute, he was kind of glad that they weren't like that when they had kids. He could only imagine the trouble he and his sisters would've gotten into if they were. He walked out of the room and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Where he saw the man from the train station in the kitchen.

"You again, look I said go away. I wasn't thinking ok, I changed my mind I want Dan to be my dad." Said Zachary, as the man looked back at him.

"Your current wishes are invalid, I am going to make your first one a reality. You wished that Dan Howell was no longer your father and I intend on making your wish come true, you are merely here to observe as I get the job done." Said the man, and Zachary glared daggers at him.

"Don't you dare." Threatened Zachary as he went to punch him...only to hit nothing but air.

"Zach you ok down there?" Called Phil.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" He called out. Phil turned back to Dan, who immediately booped his nose with a sharpie chuckling at the tiny black dot on his nose. Phil smirked, and Dan's eyes widened slightly, before laughing as Phil tickled him and took the sharpie before booping him back on the nose. Dan and Phil looked into each other's eyes, and Phil was once again filled with the urge to kiss him. He sighed softly, and gently ran a hand through Dan's soft brown hair. Dan leaned against Phil who wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you want to film a video later?" Asked Phil curiously.

"I dunno, do you think your fans will like me?" Asked Dan curiously.

"I'm sure they'll love you." Said Phil, and Dan looked down bashfully, his face was probably red and ripe like a tomato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so sorry, but I had a lot of Homework to get through, now let us continue our story!  
**

* * *

"I dunno Phil I...I mean I..." Before Dan could say anything else, Phil's cellphone rang. He smiled, as Phil gave him an apologetic smile before seeing it was Charlie. He gave Dan a look that said, 'I have to take this'. Dan nodded, and exited the room to give Phil his space...when he stopped, and heard Phil say hello to Charlie. He bit his lip, knowing that eavesdropping was wrong, but...well..he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah I'm ok..why? Oh my god really? Dan isn't like that at all, he's actually really nice and fun to hang around. Don't be ridiculous Charlie, I'm not...will you...Charlie! Oh my god, you're being ridiculous. He's just a friend, my best friend. Don't you dare bring that up...I...j-just go Charlie..." Said Phil and Dan looked down guiltily. Phil and his boyfriend were now fighting and it was all his fault, honestly he hadn't meant to cause any problems. He went downstairs, to see Zachary looking out the window, as if he was thinking about the universe or something. Honestly, Dan could kind of relate to that as he suffered through existential crisis' sometimes too. He went over and sat down across from him.

"How are things going with you and Phil?" Asked Zachary.

"Fine, we're going to go around Manchester and later we're even going to film a video together...he's even more amazing in person." Said Dan, smiling as he recalled the fun with Phil, before the phone call had interrupted them. Zachary smiled, although it was kind of weird to see his dad acting like a total fanboy...kind of funny too. Maybe when he got back, he'd tease his dad a little about his fanboy days...then he remembered that there was no knowing if he could go home. His smile faded, and Dan place his hand over Zachary's. He saw the concern and worry in his dad's eyes. He smiled at Dan, it seemed that no matter what reality it was Dan would always worry about him...which felt like a punch to the gut, considering what the fight was about.

" Um...you should get back to Phil, he um he's probably done." Said Zachary, immediately looking away and trying to hide the fact he was a bit misty eyed. Dan went over and hugged him tightly. Zachary looked up at him in confusion, and Dan smiled softly at him.

"You seem like you needed that." Said Dan softly.

"Thanks, so what brings you here? You and Phil seemed to be having fun." Said Zachary, and Dan chuckled softly as he sat back down.

"His boyfriend called." Said Dan, and lifted an eyebrow at the face that Zachary made. The other boy sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest, as he slumped in his seat.

"I just don't like him... and I honestly don't understand what Phil sees in him. He's a jerk...a big one...and, he hurt me once and I don't want to see you or Phil get hurt." Said Zachary, when he stopped and realized that it probably was not the best thing to say, as now Dan just looked even more worried and concerned. He was honestly doing a horrible job at this.

"How...what do you mean he hurt you?" Asked Dan curiously. Zachary froze, as he recalled that day seven years ago, when he was at his friend's house, and how Charlie had kidnapped him..how he'd tied him to a chair, and how he'd hurt his dad. That day came so clearly, but he wasn't going to tell Dan any of that..not only would that freak him out, but it would most likely ruin things...he was already messing with things enough as it was. He looked at Dan, who was worried. Honestly, what had Charlie done to make the other boy hate him so much he wondered? He gently brushed some of Zachary's hair back and opened his mouth to ask. When they looked up, as Phil came down the stairs.

"Hey, ready to...are you ok?" Asked Phil, noticing how red Zachary looked and where Dan's hand was.

"Y-yeah, um...you should go, and have a good time." Said Zachary, with a small smile turning to Dan who was still kind of worried. He honestly did not know where this paternal feeling was coming from...this..need to take care of the other boy. Which was why he didn't feel comfortable leaving Zachary home alone, even if he was fourteen.

"Come with us! The more the merrier we'll be the three musketeers!" Exclaimed Phil, pulling Dan and Zachary into a hug, a huge smile on his face. The other two chuckled, as he immediately led them out the door and closed it behind them. It honestly felt so surreal, then again it wasn't everyday someone got to watch their parents fall in love. They walked down the street, when a girl came over to Phil excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Phil." She squealed, Dan smiled and shrank back, while Zachary knitted his brow...she seemed familiar, and then it hit him. The dark hair, the familiar cheekbones, and the shape of her lips, this was his friend Breanna's mom, no wonder he thought she was familiar. He made a small mental note to tease his friend about that later, as she was talking to Phil who smiled and laughed at something funny she said.

"Anyway,I was wondering if I could get a picture with you." Said his future friend's mom. Who blushed, and smiled as Phil nodded.

"Sure." Said Phil, posing for a picture with her.

"Thanks Phil, bye!" She exclaimed before running off. Phil smiled and looked back at Dan, holding his hand firmly as Dan chuckled. He looked into Phil's blue eyes, feeling his heart beating even faster.

"Y'know, I hear the Starbucks up ahead is really good." Said Zachary, noticing a Starbucks and recalling his dad and papa telling him that they had gone to a Starbucks the day they met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so sorry about the super long pause, This semester was horrible. I do however havegood news! I'm now officially on summer break! School is over and I have now officially returned!So enough about me, Lets hop right back into it**

* * *

"I could go for some coffee." Said Dan, turning to Phil who smiled at him.

"Sure." Said Phil, taking Dan's hand in his. Zachary smirked, and did little happy dance mentally..so far, everything was going smoothly. When he knitted his brow, and saw some other people walking over...upon closer inspection, he recognized them. Aunt Bryony, Uncle PJ, Uncle Chris, Uncle Wirrow, Aunt Molly, Aunt Sophie,...and him. The man whose face he saw in his nightmares, and who he hated most in the world. Charlie.

"Hey Phil." Said Charlie, which caught Phil off guard clearl not having been expecting his friends to show up.

"Hey Charlie, when you said you guys were near, I didn't think you meant this near." Said Phil, with a small chuckle. Though Zachary could tell papa, was slightly annoyed. Dan looked away awkwardly, as Charlie looked at Dan with his cold black eyes. Zachary stepped infront of Dan protectively and glared at him, making the other man knit his brow and his glare turn to one of curiosity. There was something about the younger boy's features...those eyes, Charlie's gaze flickered from his eyes to Phil's and...somethings seemed very, very off now that he saw them side by side. They looked almost like father and son.

" Yeah, we were in town, and hey we heard about you meeting this Dan guy." Said PJ, before looking to Dan and Zach was surprised at how...cold Uncle PJ was.

" Kind of scrawny isn't he?" Muttered Chris, the others save for Aunt Sophie chuckled, and made Dan look down. Though Zachary could see that his cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. Aunt Sophie gave PJ a small look, before smiling warmly at Dan and Zachary.

"I'm Sophie, you must be Dan it's nice to meet you." She replied, Dan looked up and smiled.

"Dan...un..it's nice to meet you too." Said Dan, Phil smiled softly.

"This is Dan, he's my friend...and my cousin Zachary, Dan, Zach, these are my other friends PJ, Chris, Bryony, Molly, Wirrow, Sophie, and my boyfriend Charlie." Said Phil, Charlie looked over at Dan before smirking and kissing Phil square on the lips. Almost as if he were asserting his dominance, Dan looked away slightly before smiling at the others.

"I um...I've seen your videos...th-their really good." Said Dan sheepishly, he had seen their videos, Bryony or Paperlillies had been one of the other youtubers she'd watched, as well as Phil and he'd seen most of them really. They seemed nice, though from the look in their eyes, he had a feeling he wasn't exactly welcome. Zachary was left confused, his aunts and uncles in his time were great friends with both Dan and Phil. They didn't hate him, didn't look at him like he was scum, why now?

"Thanks." Said Sophie, before turning to the others and clearing her throat.

"Oh yeah, thank you so much for stalking us. We really appreciate it." Said Bryony sarcastically, as Molly and Chris chuckled, while PJ and Wirrow lightly snickered. Dan looked down, and immediately Phil pulled away from Charlie and looked up at his friends.

" Hey, that's enough Dan hasn't done anything to make you treat him that way." Said Phil defensively, while Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Phil it's fine." Said Dan,

"No it isn't." Said Zachary, finally deciding to speak up. " You're acting like a bunch of stuck up jerks, I get it you're famous Youtubers, but that doesn't give you the right to treat anyone like that."

"Oh, really? So why don't you tell us how we should react to someone like him, little boy?" Said Molly coldly, as she looked down at Zachary. The fourteen year old gulped, honestly he'd never thought Aunt Molly could be so intimidating until now. Still he stood his ground, and Phil placed his hand on his shoulder, slightly pulling him back, before looking at Molly.

"I think that's enough. Dan and Zachary are my friends, and you should be nicer to them." Said Phil, before walking away with the two of them. Sophie immediately looked at the others. PJ looked away from his girlfriend, as she gave him a look that meant she was very unamused with him. Charlie watched them go, honestly..there was something strange going on.

"Sorry about that, their really nice..most of the time, it's just well...their overprotective of me sometimes and...well.."

"It's fine...I'm used to people not liking me." Said Dan with a small smile. Zachary immediately hugged Dan once more, as Phil looked at him sadly. Honestly he didn't see what the big deal was. He'd been bullied all his life, this was nothing new to him. Phil took his hand and held it tightly.

"You shouldn't be." Said Phil, Dan shrugged and removed himself from Zach's grasp.

"C'mon, let's just go." Said Dan, as they ordered drinks and sat at a booth.

"So Phil, Dan likes Muse, what is your favorite Muse song Dan?" Asked Zachary, trying to change the subject, and remembering how both of his parents had liked Muse. Dan chuckled, while Phil smiled and gave him a strange look before affectionately rolling his eyes. Dan looked over at Phil, who blushed at the sight of Dan once more...why did he have to be so cute he wondered.

"Well, it's kind of hard to pick just one. I like a lot of their songs." Said Dan, before he and Phil were talking about Muse, and their songs. Zachary took a sip of his drink, and watched as his parents talked. There was a look in Dan's eyes...it was a look he saw every day, everytime his dad looked at Papa...one of love and like how nothing in the world, would ever compare to him. He turned to Phil, who was unaware of the heart eyes his dad was throwing his way. Soon though, then he noticed Charlie and the others enter the building. While the others were getting drinks...Charlie was making his way over to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so Time for the next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

"Hey Phil, can I talk to you...alone for a minute?" Said Charlie, Phil sighed and immediately got up with PJ immediately taking his seat. Dan looked down, as the others all looked at him indifferently. Zachary inched closer to Dan protectively, since he was posing as Phil's cousin maybe they wouldn't be quite as mean. Even if they did, his papa said he'd inherited his dad's quick, and sarcastic tongue...with none of Dan's restraint. Still he was curious about what Papa and Charlie were talking about. He excused himself, not seeing Dan's plea for him to stay there. Zachary casually hid somewhere so he could hear them without being spotted.

" Charlie, he's not that bad." Said Phil.

"Bullshit Phil, this kid harassed you until you finally gave in and met him. How do you know he's not dangerous?" Said Charlie, and Phil rubbed his temples. He knew his boyfriend meant well, but this was getting out of hand.

" I am tired of this conversation, just because I hang out with a guy or even with a girl does not mean I'm cheating on you. I have guy friends, I have girl friends, but you're my boyfriend and that means something to me." Said Phil, which made Charlie scoff. By now a few people were looking at them as they were standing there but...to them it didn't matter. "You have no reason to be jealous of Dan or think badly of him."

"Yes I do, Youtube was supposed to be our thing Phil. You convinced me to try it, you and I made videos and we planned on making more, it was our thing and all of a sudden you brought in this kid. This snot-nosed, skinny, little brat thinks he can waltz in and take what we have away from me? From us?Phil he only loves you because you're popular. If he had the choice, he'd probably leave you the minute he found something better." Said Charlie, and immediately Zachary clenched his hands tightly into fists. Honestly, sometimes he and his dad didn't see eye to eye. He didn't give him and his sisters enough freedom, but there was one thing he didn't doubt and that was his parents' love for one another.

Dan loved Phil with every fiber of his being. Every time his dad looked at Papa, there was nothing but genuine love for the man he married. His papa told him that Dan had always been more popular with him, people naturally gravitated towards him and he remembered that too...years of watching as more people hugged his dad than there were people who did Papa, of watching as people sucked up to the both of them but more towards his dad...but that look remained. Because no matter how many people wanted Dan's attention, only Phil would ever fully have it. Maybe that was why over the years he'd gravitated towards Phil, as well as his dad's over protectiveness...maybe he figured enough people payed attention to him, and he focused on his papa. He shook his head and looked up, as Charlie clenched his own hand into a fist.

Immediately the fourteen year old leaped and pushed Phil out of the way earning him a punch in the face.

"Zach!" Exclaimed Phil in horror, when immediately Dan ran over and tackled Charlie who rolled over so now Dan was on his back.

"Don't you ever hit either of them again." Said Dan, glaring at Charlie who glared at him.

"So you do have a spine after all..well I'm gonna break it." Exclaimed Charlie, when PJ and Chris pulled him off.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Asked Chris, as he and PJ looked over at Charlie who suddenly became very aware of the people staring at him. He shook his head and turned to Zachary, who was currently being fussed over by Phil. It was his fault, this stupid kid was in league with Dan to try and steal Phil away from him. He scoffed and walked off. Dan sat up, and looked up at PJ and Chris. Pj looked down at Dan, and extended his hand out to him.

"Thanks..to you and Zach...for standing up for Phil." Said PJ, his gaze warmer than before. Dan smiled and took his hand.

"Wait so do we like him now?" Whispered Molly to Bryony, who looked back to Charlie at the door.

" I dunno." Said Bryony, going to go comfort her friend, Wirrow sighed as he followed after her as did Molly. Sophie knelt down next to Zachary who was massaging his cheek.

"You were very brave." Said Sophie, Zachary smiled and chuckled softly when Dan went over and smiled at him affectionately.

"You alright?" Asked Dan, Zachary smiled and nodded as Phil helped him up. Phil went over to Dan, who smiled at him softly. Phil smiled back, he was sorry that Charlie had done that but he was glad that Dan was ok. Zachary smiled softly, when he noticed the eye of Manchester out in the distance at the window His father had said they'd gone there. He smiled, and grabbed Dan and Phil's wrists.

"I know where we should go next." Said Zachary. Phil knitted his brow before turning to Dan who shrugged with a small smile. Honestly by this point he' learned to go along with Zachary's schemes. He dragged Dan and Phil off, whilst PJ knitted his brow, before smirking and turning to Chris and Sophie.

"PJ no, we are not spying on them." Said Sophie.

"PJ yes, we are." Said Chris, Sophie sighed and exclaimed as the other two dragged her off.

Charlie watched them go, he narrowed his eyes when he saw Chris, PJ, and Sophie follow Phil and...those other two. At least he still had the others on his side, he didn't need those losers anyway. Besides, everything would be fine as long as he had Phil in the end. He gasped lightly, when he felt...something...he looked back to see a man in black, and in the blink of an eye the man was gone..but he felt...different...his heart was beating faster, he ignored his friends calling his name. When he watched the others and knew what he had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so Today we're going to have a small update frenzy, because I was driving home from Universal Studios, and on the drive home I thought up of a bunch of idea that I hope you'll like. So yeah, lets get started.**

* * *

"The Eye of Manchester, one of the best and most romantic spots in the world." Said Zachary putting an emphasis on the romantic part, Dan chuckled while Phil lifted an eyebrow. Now he knew what was going on, Zachary was intentionally trying to hook him and Dan together. Why though? Zach didn't know either of them, at least not until today. As far as he knew, he was just some random kid...but...there was a feeling deep down inside of him. When he'd gotten punched by Charlie, this overwhelming feeling of worry shot up and it pained him to see him in pain. He turned to him, and he saw some of Dan's mannerisms as he and Dan were joking around. Not a lot, but the way he ran a hand through his hair, the way he laughed and smiled...it was so much like Dan.

"Phil, c'mon." Said Dan, taking Phil's hand as he did so..Phil's heart started beating faster. He looked up at Dan, into those brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate, of his favorite tree back at his parents' house, they weren't like Charlie's black ones. No, Dan's eyes were full of warmth and love. He followed Dan to one of the carriages, when Dan looked back at Zachary who was standing there.

"Zach, come on!" Exclaimed Dan, Zachary smiled and shook his head wanting to give Dan and Phil their privacy. This was a special intimate moment between the two of them, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Nah, you go on ahead." Said Zachary, Dan knitted his brow as Phil, getting the hint placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan looked up at Phil and smiled at him, before taking Dan in and once the door was closed the ferris wheel started moving. Dan looked out the window, and he gasped lightly at the view. Phil smiled at the wonder on his face, honestly...he liked Dan. He and Charlie's relationship hadn't been the best and honestly after what he did, he was thinking of ending it. His blue eyes took in all of Dan's features...the thing was. While he was possibly liking Dan...what if Dan didn't like him back?

"Dan?" Said Phil, as Dan immediately looked back at him.

"Dan I...I like you..a lot..you're one of my best friends, and...and I was wondering...c-can I kiss you?" Asked Phil, Dan blushed and he he felt his heart beat faster, and his palms begin to get sweatier. Phil wanted to kiss him? Him of all people.

" You want to kiss me?" He asked softly,

"O-only if you want me to, if you don't want to it's ok I..I mean I know you probably don't feel that way about me. It's just, when I'm with you...I feel happier, and it's not like with Charlie. When your around everything seems brighter, but I mean I...will stop talking now." Said Phil, Dan shook his head and took Phil's hand in his as his brown eyes looked into Phil's blue ones.

"I like you too...It's just people like you don't usually like people like me. You're Amazingphil, you could like anyone else in the world." Said Dan softly, Phil leaned in and kissed Dan, who was shocked...but he kissed Phil back. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, and ran a hand through his brown hair. Everything in that moment felt right, and good. Zachary stood there looking up at his parents car, he smiled knowing that this was the moment that started everything. He and his sisters were going to be ok, Dan was going to be his dad, he and Papa were going to have him, Des, and Lily, and everything would be ok.

He looked back as PJ, Sophie, and Chris were looking p with binoculars..and Zachary swore that if he were in an anime, there would be a giant sweatdrop over his head.

"Give them some privacy." He replied, snatching the binoculars from PJ, who was surprised.

"What's going on?" Said Charlie, and immediately the other three looked pretty nervous.

"Nothing Charlie."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Dan and Phil aren't kissing, what?"

Zachary, PJ, and Sophie immediately looked back at Chris who immediately covered his mouth. Charlie snatched the binoculars from Chris, and Zachary looked back at the others.

"Where did you even get them?" He asked.

"They give them to tourists so they can take them up in the Eye." Explained Sophie, Zachary sighed and he knitted his brow when he heard the familiar creaking and groaning. He gasped lightly, when he saw a shadowy figure emerge from Charlie and head towards the ferris wheel. Then it stopped, his eyes widened...no...immediately one of the carriage doors opened and someone screamed as Dan somehow slipped out and was clinging to the car.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Zachary, earning him a look from the others as he ran.

"Dan hold on!" Exclaimed Phil, immediately grabbing Dan's hands and trying to pull him up. Dan held on to Phil and tried to pull himself up as best as he could. When he felt this great weight pull him down, it wasn't like gravity it was...something heavier and darker. He looked up at Phil and soon the fire brigade came to help both him and Phil off of it. Phil immediately hugged Dan, who hugged him back.

Once they were on the ground Zachary immediately hugged Dan, and clung to him.

"Are you ok Phil?" Asked PJ, Phil nodded when he noticed the binoculars in Sophie's hands. Sophie immediately hid them, and he looked to his friends who smiled sheepishly. When he ducked as Charlie threw the binoculars at Phil, Phil bit his lip and looked at Charlie who glared at him.

"You ass." Said Charlie.

"Charlie wait, it wasn't Phil's fault it was mine, I came onto him and I did it." Said Dan not wanting a fight to ensue.

"No, he didn't Charlie...I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of fighting...I'm tired of the guilt trips, and the jealousy, and I just can't deal with it anymore." Said Phil, Zachary immediately stood infront of Dan protectively when he saw the shadow go inside of Charlie and then he realized...Charlie wasn't being himself right now. Charlie went to punch Phil again, when Dan grabbed his fist and glared at him.

" Fine then, but y'know what Phil? He's only using you because you're popular...he doesn't care about you, not like I do. I love you, I have from the beginning." Said Charlie, before turning to Dan. "You don't deserve him."

He stopped, when he noticed under the bracelets Dan wore on his arm, there was a small scratch, he smirked and looked over at Dan whose glare turned into a look of horror. He let Charlie's hand go, and immediately placed a hand on his wrist holding it close and making sure the bracelets covered it.

"Guess you think so too, maybe next time you should finish the job." Said Charlie, as Phil stepped infront of Dan.

"That's enough, we're leaving." Said Phil, as he took Dan's hand and left followed by Zachary. Dan sniffed, and sighed softly as he massaged his wrist. Phil hugged Dan tightly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah..I...I'm fine." Said Dan.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know you or understand you like I do. You're a great person and I don't know what he was talking about back there but...you deserve to be happy." Said Phil, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and cried on his shoulder. Something which shocked Zachary greatly, he'd never ever seen his dad cry before. Not once, Dan sighed and dried his tears as Phil kissed his forehead. He saw how caring Phil was and how protective he was...which was honestly a lot how he was. His papa was very protective of Dan, he'd always been that way and well...he could see why.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so Here is the next chapter on our Update Frenzy, and its going to be kind of tearjerky and full of feels. Also I should warn that there are mentions of suicidal thoughts and cutting. **

* * *

Once they were home, Dan retreated to Phil's room saying he wanted to be alone. Zachary however, was never one to listen to his dad before why should he start now?

"Zach!" Called Phil, though Zachary ignored him. He entered Phil's room, where Dan was on the bed hugging his knees to his chest and immediately Dan grabbed one of the pillows tossing it at the door.

"I said I need to be alone right now." Said Dan in a very aggressive tone, and he looked incredibly angry...which shocked him. He'd never seen his dad angry before, Papa he'd seen angry a few times, but never his dad. Even when he was yelling at him, he seemed more disappointed than angry. Still, he plucked up his courage and entered the room, sitting down on the bed as a small sniffle escaped Dan.

"Are you ok?" Asked Zachary softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright...I just...I just want to be alone right now." Said Dan softly, Zachary looked at his teenage dad...honestly, that was another thing. His dad never left him or his sisters alone when they were sad. He'd come in and hug them or sit there and listen as they unleashed their problems...but he never left or said anything until they were done getting everything off of their chests. Now was his turn to do that, he sat next to Dan who looked at him in shock.

"What're you doing?" Asked Dan.

"You need someone to talk to...don't your parents do that?" He asked, and was shocked when Dan shook his head.

" My parents love me but...sometimes I feel like their never there for me. They're always busy...with work, or my brother, and...I don't want to bother them with my problems. The times I do try, they blow them off like its nothing or..they tell me to toughen up. I know, it's true but...it hurts too much sometimes and...you can't tell Phil alright?" Said Dan, Zachary nodded when Dan removed his bracelets and Zachary gasped at some cuts on Dan's wrist. They looked old, and like they were fading..but the fact that they were there. It sent chills down his spine, immediately memories swirled around in his mind...to think...that his dad had done that.

"They're not recent are they?" He asked.

"No, they're from before Phil...I was in my room, on the internet...just looking through my accounts and, I'd been doing it...because I didn't want to keep going. School sucks, my parents they ignore everything I say, and...I just wanted it all to go away. Then I slipped and accidentally clicked on a video...Phil's video...and I got so sucked up in it, that I ended up watching his channel and...not going through with it. He saved my life. Any time I wanted to, I just watched Phil and...little by little I stopped." Explained Dan, Zachary sniffed as he felt the tears whell up in his eyes. He never knew what his dad meant, when he said Papa saved him...now he knew.

" My parents never listened to me, when I have kids I'm going to listen to them...even if they want to be alone, I am never going to let them feel the way I did. I am not going to let them sit on their beds alone in their room crying..." Said Dan softly, Zachary immediately wanted to tell him that he wasn't that parent. That what he said, was true...he didn't leave him and his sisters alone to wallow in sadness, to the point they wanted to end their lives or hurt themselves. He wrapped his arms around Dan and sighed when he noticed one that was scabbing over.

"I thought you said they weren't recent." He whispered.

"Only that one is, my parents they...they don't approve of me and Phil. When I came out to them they said they'd support me but, when I met Phil they...they didn't approve, because me and Phil have an age gap of about four years. They even forbade me to come, I had to do it in secret...when I called my mum at the train station that was so she wouldn't worry. I don't know why they can't trust me." Said Dan, "Another thing I'll do...I'll trust my kids to make their own decisions, and their own mistakes...I won't be so overprotective.

The irony hit Zach harder than a wrecking ball. He thought back to that fight, what had his dad been thinking when he'd asked why Dan didn't trust him? Had he been flashing back to that moment years ago, when his own parents forbade him from doing something he wanted to do? Had he thought back to that promise he made to never be that type of parent, and felt like a hypocrite?

"If it helps..I think you'll be a great parent." Said Zachary, Dan looked up at him.

"Really?" Said Dan, Zachary sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah..."Said Zachary, when he remembered why he was here in the first place. "I wish you were my dad."

Dan smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, as Zachary hugged him back. They looked up as Phil came, Dan went over and hugged Phil who kissed him and hugged him back.

"Are you ok?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and smiled up at Phil.

"I am now...so um...do you want to do that video?" He asked. Phil chuckled, and nodded as Dan smiled at him. He turned to Zachary and smiled.

"Hey Zach, you want to be in the video too?" Asked Phil, Zach shook his head he was already messing things in the timeline enough. He didn't want to make things worse by appearing in the very first Philisnotonfire. He did however, spy on his dads as they messed around with the camera and drew cat whiskers on their faces. he smiled softly, he'd used to think the Philisnotonire's while funny were also kind of boring because it was just them answering questions. Destiny was the one who liked them the most, and always wanted to watch them together. He sighed and headed to a guest bedroom. He was tired and exhausted.

The fourteen year old decided to nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so up next on our Update Frenzy, is a whole bunch of dreams and nightmares and fluff**

* * *

Zachary closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

_ It was pitch black...but he heard struggling and a voice talking to his dad..the voice was angry, and he didn't know who it was but..it sounded like his dad was scared and in pain. Now he wasn't in his dad's arms but in bed..he opened his eyes and he saw a shadowy figure there was something in his arms glistening in the light...he didn't know what it was, but he knew the shadow wanted to hurt him. He screamed and cried, as more shadows came and took the other one away. his dad took him in his arms and...he didn't understand what he was saying completely. But he knew he was safe._

_The next thing he knew he was in a hospital again, Destiny was asleep on the other side of his dad who was trying to get baby Lilian to sleep. Papa was in the bathroom, when another man came. Zachary pretended to be asleep...but he saw as the man kissed Dan, and whispered a few things in his ear that Zachary couldn't hear. He knew though that his dad was scared. he opened his eyes and the man saw he was awake...he'd never forget that look in his eyes..it was a look of hatred...and something else...something he couldn't place he reached for him, when Dan called for Phil, and immediately punched the man. The two year old watched as Papa fought the man...and the scene changed again_

_ He was now seven years old, and tied to a chair...waiting for his dad and papa to rescue him. He hadn't meant to go with Charlie, honest. He'd taken him from his friend's home..he hoped daddy and papa wouldn't be too upset. He looked up, as his daddy came and saved him...only to see the man stood there pointing a knife at Dan. _

_He was in the car, holding his five year old sister as Destiny ran into the house...only to hear her scream moments later. __Seven year old Zachary cried, as he laid in bed the dark shadows creeping up on him as the man stood there. He hurt daddy and now he was here to hurt him, he cried as he came closer and closer when Dan opened the door and the man disappeared.__. _

_"Zach? Are you ok?" Asked Dan softly, Zachary cried and extended his arms out. Dan went over and sat down on the bed as Zachary clung to him. Dan gently shushed him and rubbed circles on his back. "It's alright, it's alright, I'm here..I'm here...there's nothing that can hurt you."_

_"Promise?" Asked Zachary."_

_"I promise." Said Dan, gently kissing the top of his head._

_Zachary gasped, as he was now nine and in bed...his room was dark, and there was a great weight on his chest as he couldn't move his body. He tried to move, but it was like something was holding him down. He looked up, and screamed but nothing came out as a giant mass of dark shadows were on the ceiling. They were twisting and turning, and he saw some eyes but also teeth and a few claws. He whimpered, and sniffed trying to scream out for his parents but couldn't. He closed his eyes, and opened them to see Dan and Phil there. Nine year old Zachary cried, as Dan hugged him. He was in a doctor's_ _office with his parents , _

_"It appears Zachary suffers from Sleep Paralysis and Nyctophobia, or fear of the dark. His brand of Nyctophobia however is incredibly advanced and if he's left in the dark for too long could suffer an anxiety attack so severe he could pass out and it could take anywhere from a few minutes, hours, maybe even a week for him to wake up." Said the doctor, that night Zachary was not happy with having to sleep with fairy lights in his room. _

_"Dad I'm not a baby anymore, I don't need a nightlight!" Exclaimed Zachary. _

_" Zach, their not technically nightlights, besides this is for your own good." Said Dan, Zachary scoffed and looked away as Dan sat down on the bed. _

_"It's not fair, first I can't sleep over at my friends' house anymore and now I have to sleep with a nightlight?" Said Zachary, Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_"I know, but I'm doing it to keep you safe." Said Dan._

_"You just don't want me to have fun, you're the worst dad ever." Dan just stood there speechless before nodding. He gently kissed Zachary's forehead, and smiled softly. _

_"Goodnight, I love you...and I know you think I'm being unfair but one day you'll understand that sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do. Especially if it means keeping the ones we love safe." Said Dan softly, before walking away. Time seemed to speed up, and he saw many of the fights, the words thrown in anger or disappointment, culminating in one night...last year. _

_"Why?" Asked Zachary in exasperation. _

_"Because I said so, and that's final." Said Dan, Zachary shook his head and glared at Dan. _

_"I hate you." _

_"Excuse me?" Said Dan, as Zachary glared at him. _

_"I hate you, you always think something bad is going to happen when it isn't. You treat me like a baby, and you never let me do what I want. I can't stay late, I can't sleep without a nightlight, I can't do anything because you don't trust me." He exclaimed, Dan sighed and shook his head. _

_"Zach I...I understand you're mad, but do you really think this is going to make me change my mind? It's not, I am doing this to protect you." Said Dan, _

_"Trying to protect me from people who want to hurt you. Everything would be better if you weren't my dad." Said Zachary, "I wish...I wish...I wish you hadn't gotten better after Lilian! I wish you'd go away forever!"_

_"I'm sorry you feel that way," Said Dan softly, honestly not knowing what else to say to that. Phil came soon after, and Dan left...Zachary gasped, as now he wasn't looking from his point of view but seeing everything from the outside. He followed Dan, and gasped as the shadows came. He reached out and cried out. _

_"Dad! I didn't mean it dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"_

"Zach!"

Zachary gasped, and woke up in a cold sweat. He saw Dan there, and immediately hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He cried, Dan didn't know what was going on, but he knew something was wrong. He hugged Zachary and let the younger boy cry on his shoulder. Zachary sniffed and sighed softly, how could he have been so stupid, and selfish, and a spoiled little brat? Really...that was all he was...a selfish little brat. Maybe instead of his dad not existing...he shouldn't have existed.

" What happened?" Asked Dan softly.

"Dan...I have to tell you something...and...and you have to promise not to tell Phil, or freak out." Said Zachary, he had to tell him...because honestly he wanted to just get everything off of his chest. Dan nodded and listened.

"I'm not Phil's cousin...I'm his...and your son."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so This is the final update frenzy where Dan learns the truth! I hope you like it and enjoy. **

* * *

"Wait what?" Said Dan, Zachary sniffed and looked up at him.

"I was born in the year 2020, I have one older sister whose five years older than me...and a little sister..whose two years younger than me. You and Phil are our parents...I have Phil's eyes, and his facial features...Lilians's the only one who really looks like you." Said Zachary, and suddenly things began to make sense...he had Phil's eyes, why he was trying to hook him and Phil up, the reason why he didn't like Charlie and Phil being together...that feeling of wanting to protect him, and make sure nothing bad happened to him. The teenager was his son. Dan gently cupped Zachary's face and looked into those blue eyes. He smiled softly, and hugged him tightly. Zachary hugged him back...when Dan remembered what he said.

"Wait...why're you here?" Asked Dan.

"Remember how I said...that my dad was over protective?" He asked, Dan listened as he continued. " Well...when I was seven Charlie kidnapped me, because he wanted to get rid of you so he could have Phil...papa. You got hurt and, I ended up having nightmares to the point where I had sleep paralysis..and ended up with Nyctophobia. If I'm in the dark too long..I could have an anxiety attack and end up in a coma for a few minutes...or a week. I didn't understand then...but I understand now...why you were so overprotective. I guess it was too late though. Yesterday, was my birthday and we had a fight...I wished...I wished."

He stopped, and sniffed as the tears were streaming down his face now.

"You wished what?" Asked Dan, although deep down he was afraid of the answer.

"Before I tell you...I want you to know, you're...you're an amazing dad. You're always there for me and my sisters, and you did what you said. You don't leave us alone when we're sad or angry...but I was stupid and couldn't see that. I wished you weren't my dad and...and now...this thing has possessed Charlie and it wants to hurt you...and...and its all my fault. I'm sorry dad." Said Zachary, "I'm so sorry."

" Zach hey, there's nothing to be sorry about. You're fourteen, and you made a mistake. I was fourteen too, and I made stupid choices when I was fourteen...I also said and did somethings I regret. I'm not mad at you...clearly, I need to hone my parenting skills a bit, but I love you and I've only known you for a day. The me whose known you for fourteen years, the me back there...he love you so much, that it hurts...but he'll forgive you." Said Dan softly, Zachary sniffed and smiled softly. " Clearly, whatever this thing is...it doesn't win...because you're still here."

"I love you dad." Said Zachary as he hugged Dan.

"I love you too." Said Dan, when he looked and smiled softly as Zachary had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled softly, and gently kissed Zachary's forehead before setting him down on the bed and putting a blanket over him. He gently ran a hand through Zachary's son. Honestly, he had only known him for a day, and even though he admitted that he'd wished differently. He was apparently a good dad, he'd married Phil and had three wonderful children with him. There was however...the problem with Charlie. Charlie kidnapped his son and started this whole mess. He gently kissed Zach's forehead again before going to Phil's room where he was asleep.

He smiled softly at the man he would one day marry and have a family with.

He got Phil's phone, and bit his lip before texting Charlie to meet him somewhere..he was going to stop this before it began. He sighed, and left the house heading to a park. Zachary groaned lightly, when he knitted his brow and got up to go to the bathroom...when he saw Phil's cellphone glowing up the room. He sighed, and went over to turn it off...before seeing what was on the screen.

"Phil!" He yelled waking Phil up.

"Phil we have to go Dan's in trouble." Said Zachary, and immediately Phil was up and ready. The teenager just hoped Dan would be ok, he gasped lightly as he felt something inside..he pulled out his phone, and looked through the pictures...and saw Destiny slowly disappearing.

"Well, well, well...hey there Dan." Said Charlie.

"Charlie, listen...I love Phil and I'm sorry about today...I want to be friends Charlie." Said Dan softly.

"Well too bad for you I...Charlie groaned, and held his head before screaming as Dan gasped at the black smoke leaving him.

"Dan? what am I doing here? what..." Said Charlie weakly, when Dan immediately helped him up.

"It doesn't matter, we have to run...now." Said Dan, Charlie nodded as he and Dan ran whilst the shadow chased them. Dan cried out, as the thing tripped him, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up, as Charlie kept running he sighed and looked back at the tall man...and he figured this was who Zachary was talking about.

" Leave my son and Phil alone." Said Dan.

"It is not your son, nor Phil I want...you see he made a wish..and one has to be careful with wishing on stars, because one never knows just who or what might decide to grant your wish. He wished that you were no longer his father, and I intend upon granting that wish." Said the man, Dan glared at him crying out, as he was being lifted up, and he could feel his body growing weaker and weaker. He bit his lip and bit the man's hand before running.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so the story is movieng fast, but don't worry it won't be going too fast. Anyway, here is the rest of the chapter **

* * *

Dan ran, he ran and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. before finally leaning against a tree and trying to catch his breath. He looked to see Charlie, hiding behind another tree not far away. The eighteen year old sighed softy and went over to him, ducking as Charlie nealrly punched him in the face before realizing what happened.

"Sorry I thought you were...whatever that thing was...well technically, I wanted to punch you in the face too but it's mostly the former." Said Charlie, Dan chuckled softly..well..at least Charlie was honest about his dislike for him. He sighed, and sunk to the floor and looked up as Charlie sat down next to him. Neither of them seemed to be in any mood to talk.

"So...do you...remember anything?" Asked Dan curiously, the thing may have been possessing Charlie but he wondered just how much Charlie remembered. Had the other boy been trapped in his own mind, with that man? What had that been like? Had he been cruel to Charlie and made him do and say things he didn't want to do? Honestly, he was feeling all kinds of sorry for the other boy.

"I remember being angry...why would Phil choose you?" Asked Charlie, turning to Dan who was taken aback by the tears in his eyes. " Phil loved me, and then you come along and ruin everything. I had this dream, that one day he and I were going to get married...have a family, I mean..I know our relationship isn't the best but we could've worked everything out. Instead, he gave up and decided to dump me for you. Someone who doesn't deserve him and would never appreciate him like I do. I remember everything...I remember the fight and Phil leaving me...just go away, you've ruined my life enough."

Dan felt his heart sink, when he heard that. He and Phil were going to marry and have three wonderfull children, and...he felt guilty...he thought back to what Zachary said..about what Charlie did to his son. Honestly, he hated him for it..but...it became a bit clearer now...why he did what he did. He was hurt, angry, jealous..and maybe if he befriended him, made him a part of his life with Phil. There would be no jealousy in the future and everything would be ok.

" I'm sorry Charlie, honestly I never thought...I was alone, and then I met Phil...he saved my life. I just wanted to be friends, I didn't think that he'd do that. You're right, I don't deserve him and...I never will, not in a million years. But I love him and care about him as much as you do, honestly...I just want to be friends Charlie...can we?"Asked Dan softly. Charlie looked at him coldly.

"Who would want to be friends with you? Everything would be easier if you died." Said Charlie, before walking away. Dan sniffed and sighed softly as he looked down at his hands. It seemed everyone wanted him dead, his son didn't want him for a father and...well...Charlie hated him with good reason, honestly...he was just anuisance to everyone. He looked up, as the man came over to him.

" You heard him, you ruin everything...you ruined his life, and in doing so you ruined your children's lives. You are a person, who does not deserve to exist." Said the man, Dan sniffed and nodded.

"You're right...I don't...I'll make a deal with you. Let them live, Zach and his sisters...let them live and still be Phil's children...with someone else. I won't run anymore." Said Dan softly, maybe this was the best way to do things. After all, he was giving everyone what they wanted. He stood up, and the man wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulder leading him away.

" So you're telling me Dan ran after Charlie because..."

"To...ok, Phil...we don't have much time." Said Zachary, as he and Phil were looking around for Dan but so far still hadn't found him.

"No! ok ever since you got here, strange things have happened. Ok, who are you really?" Asked Phil, and Zachary sighed.

"I'm your son...yours and Dan's. I was born in the year 2020, I have two sisters one older than me and one younger than me...When I was seven years old, Charlie kidnapped me because he wanted to kill Dan. Ever since, Dan became really over protective and...and we had a fight. I wished that he wasn't my dad, and now this thing wants to kill him. I thought if I brought you two together...that maybe it would be ok. But, it hasn't and now Dan's in danger and it's all my fault."

Phil just stood there stunned, not sure how he should take it.

"My son...sisters...I have children...with Dan?" Said Phil, feeling incredibly happy...and then he realized what the other boy said. " You did what? Why would you do something like that?"

"I was angry, and I wasn't thinking and"

"No you weren't." Said Phil harshly, which startled the fourteen year old. He'd gotten lectured by Phil sure, but...well..he never looked angry. " You wished that your own father wasn't...well yours and now something wants to kill him what the hell is wrong with you? I understand teenagers get angry, we say and do things but...you never, ever wish that anyone shouldn't exist. I had a friend...he was my best friend, he died and I would give anything to bring him back...I never understood the concept of people wanting to get rid of people. Of taking someone away...you're not my son."

Zachary gasped, as Phil walked away from him most likely to go find Dan himself. He sniffed and fell to his knees, thinking back through all of his memories with his parents...this was all his fault.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so the Here we are with the next chapter and the climax, which I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zachary sighed softly, when he realized...Phil was gone. Immediately he felt his chest begin to cave in on itself as the shadows grew closer and closer...he covered his ears as the noises increased and the laughter came with it. He was shaking, as a cold chill ran through his body and the air became thinner and thinner. His head became more lightweight as breathing became harder and harder. There was something here, and something was going to get him. He looked up, when someone placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. His eyes became droopier and droopier, feeling like he was going to pass out at any moment. Zachary closed his eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths. He was ok, he was fine.

"Are you ok?"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Phil, Zachary looked away as Phil sat down beside him.

"I thought you were mad." Said Zachary, Phil looked away...he had been mad. The thing was though, as much as he wanted to...he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He was his son after all, and no matter how badly he screwed up...Zach would always be his son. He gently ran a hand through Zach's black hair, he remembered what the fourteen year old did. How he'd pretty much helped him figure out how much he loved Dan, and stood up for him when Charlie was about to punch him in the face...honestly...it was kind of hard to be mad after remembering that.

" a little...you know what you did was wrong right?" Asked Phil. Immediately Zachary nodded, and Phil wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "What I did was wrong too, I should't have pretty much disowned you. "

"I shouldn't have wished Dan wasn't my dad, I made a huge mistake and...I want to fix it." Said Zachary, his blue eyes looking up into Phil's own blue ones. Phil smiled, and gently ruffled his hair.

" Come on then, lets go." Said Phil, Zach smiled and followed after him. They looked up, when a fog slowly rolled in and there they saw Dan. Immediately the two of them ran over, with Phil glomping him to the point the two of them almost fell over.

" What were you thinking!?" Exclaimed Phil.

" I was thinking of helping...I...I didn't want Charlie and I to fight anymore. I thought if I talked with him, then...then everything would be ok."Said Dan, when Phil immediately kissed Dan passionately. Zachary quickly averted his gaze, before going over to them...he looked up as Dan gently placed a hand on his shouder. His brown eyes looking into Zach's blue ones.

"Listen, I only came because I...wanted to say goodbye, to both of you." Said Dan, turning to Phil who knitted his brow.

"I made a deal with...whatever was after me. Zach, you and your sisters will still exist...but I won't be your dad, someone else will." Said Dan, Zachary's eyes widened and Phil's jaw dropped.

"No Dan...dad, thats not what I want. Remember? I want you to be my dad...mine and Destiny, and Lilian's, I want you to marry Phil, and for you two to be happy together, for you two to be youtubers, and do things together, I want you both to get married and have us...and...and I promise I'll be good this time. I won't fight, and I'll do what you, say, and I...I'll be good." Said Zachary, and Dan saw that his son was crying." I'll be good, I promise I will...just please be my dad Dan."

"He cannot."

They looked back, and saw the tall figure whose hand slowly reached for Dan. Zachary immediately grabbed the hand, and placed it on his forehead, screaming as he felt his memories and everything begin to leave him. His memories...his emotions..his dreams, everything disappearing into a dark abyss. He fell back onto the ground, as Phil tackled the figure. He punched it in the face, ignoring as it scratched at him, and Dan was immediately at Zach's side. He gasped, and tried to wake Zachary up, only for the fourteen year old to not wake up...slowly... he was beginning to fade away.

"No, no, no, please no..no...Zach, wake up...wake up." Pleaded Dan, whose vision was getting blurry. He looked back, as Phil was struggling against the man trying to maintain human shape. He brushed some of his fringe away, turning to Zachary wondering what to do. He snffed, and gently brushed some of Zachary's hair back. "Zach, listen to me...you have to get up now, please. You're my son, and I love you...I came here...I made the deal..because I wanted to protect you and your sisters. I haven't met them yet, but I love them as much as I love you. All three...four...all four of you mean the world to me. You, Des, Lilian, and Phil...I love you."

Dan sniffed, and gently kissed the fourteen year old's forehead. When he looked up at the sky, and he saw a particular star gleaming brightly...an idea struck him. He closed his eyes, and the thing screeched. Immediately Phil, pinned him down in a headlock, ignoring the writhing under him, as well as the putrid scent of sulfur. he didn't know what Dan was doing..but he trusted him.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, on the brightest star I see tonight...I wish..." Said Dan softly, he opened his eyes and looked back as the thing began disappearing underneath Phil. Immediately Phil got off, and it disappeared into shadows.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Phil.

" I wished for everything to be ok," Said Dan, Phil wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed him. They looked down at their son, who was slowly beginning to stop disappearing and start stirring.

"Zach? are you ok?" Asked Phil softly.

"Dad? Papa?" Said Zach wearily.

Immediately Dan and Phil glomped him, catching him offguard. Zachary smiled softly, and hugged them back...he closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Don't you ever, do that again ok?" Said Dan, kissing him making Zachary chuckle. Phil smiled, and ran a hand through his black hair.

"What happens now?" He asked, Dan and Phil looked at each other with a small smile kissing each other. Their hands entwined. Zachary smiled, they were going to be ok. He gasped, as a loud bang was heard from the distance. When he felt a slight tug, and he cried out as fell downwards whenhe opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in his room again. He took out his phone, and smiled as Destiny and Lily were still in the picture, as were both Dan and Phil. Still, how long had he been gone? was it before or after his talk with his papa? Had all of that been...a dream? It couldn't have been..it felt so real.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, nor anyone associated with them  
**

**Hey pastries, so I realize the wish was cheesy and a bit deus-ex-machinaish butI knew what the wish was, I just didn't know how to Phrase it, anyway this chapter is full of daddy Phan feels so lets go**

* * *

Zachary ran out of his room, and he sighed in relief as his parents were saying goodbye to Destiny at the door. Lilian was snatching another piee of cake, before looking up and giving a small wave. He went over and wrapped his arms around her. Lilian stood there in confusion, her brown eyes darted from her parents to Zach and back wondering what had gotten into him. She looked down at the slice of cake in her hands and looked back up at him.

"I'm not giving you mine, there's more over there." Said Lilian,

"No, no um...I'm glad you were born." Said Zachary, Lilian knitted her brow, and took a small step back.

"Um, I'm glad you were born too...thats why we celebrate birthdays." She replied, before heading to her room and giving Zach one last strange look, before rounding the corner. He sighed, and looked back, as Dan closed the door, immediately he ran over and wrapped his arms around Dan in a tight hug. Dan looked down at his son, and back up at Phil who shrugged.

"Are you ok Zach?" Said Dan in concern.

"Dad, can...can we talk?" Asked Zach, Dan nodded looked to Phil, who motiend for him to go on ahead. Dan nodded and followed him to his room, wondering where he was going with this. He hoped that his son wasn't still mad about not letting him see his friends,he knew he was being a hypocrite...considering his parents hadn't wanted him to see Phil...still he doing this to protect him. He sat next to Zachary on the bed, as the teenager sat down and looked at his hands. His blue eyes flickered to Dan's wrist, remembering.

" Is there something wrong?" Asked Dan softly.

" Dad I...um...when you and papa left..I had the weirdest...I don't even know if it was a dream or not. I was so angry, that I wished you weren't my dad anymore and the next thing I knew I was in 2009 at Piccadilly train station and...I saw you meet papa. Papa was jealous at first, because he didn't know we were reated, but basically..I was trying to get you two together and...keep you safe from this thing that wanted to hurt you and...and you wished it was you instead of me, and I almost died, and papa broke up with Charlie, and everyone was so mean to you...it...it felt real." Said Zachary, in a rush before letting out a small sigh. Dan meanwhile, was left in a state of shock...he honestly didn't know how to process this.

His son had wished he wasn't his father, and he'd apparantly had a dream where he'd gone back to 2009 and meet him then.

" I know its...unbelievable, but I can prove it...when I was there. You told me that, before you met papa...you used to sit there alone in your room and cry, and that even though grandma and grandpa loved you...they weren't there for you...you used to hurt yourself and...then you met papa." Said Zachary, and Dan's eyes widened. He'd never told Zach that, alluded to it yes, when Destiny had found out but he'd never told her or any of them the details. "You said your parents didn't approve of papa, and that you promised you'd never...ever let your children be alone if they felt bad, and that...you wouldn't be overprotective."

"I did," Said Dan softly, Zachary hugged him and Dan wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry dad, I was stupid, and dumb for making that wish I...I'm sorry." Said Zach.

"We all say things we don't mean...I've said things to Phil, that I look back and...I wonder why he ever forgave me for them." Said Dan.

"Really?" Asked Zachary, Dan nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, when Phil and I met in 2009...everything felt wonderful, and amazing. Soon, we started getting more and more subscribers, we moved in together...I went to Manchester University, partly to get my law degree...and partly to be close to Phil. Eventually, I dropped out of Uni and moved in with Phil. Soon, the BBC invited me and Phil to do a radio show for BBC radio1. We also got asked, to make a sort of series, for a network called My Damn Channel, called the Super Amazing Project. Soon though, we moved to London...and...well...For years I watched Youtubers, and I never dreamt it would happen to me. When I did, the more popular I got...the more I felt all this pressure on me and...and people just kept on bugging and bugging. We were dating but...fans took it too far. Phil and I we fought all the time, about if we should come out or not. Eventually...we broke up, because it became too hard. Phil and I both...we said somethings that, we regret. We decided to try again a couple years later...and we wanted to start a family...and then, you three came along." Explained Dan, Zachary looked up at him listening to his dad's story.

" I still am sorry." Said Zachary softly.

" Hey, you were angry...like I said, Phil and I said things to each other that...well...I'm still sorry for." Said Dan, gently brushing some of Zachary's dark hair back...when he remembered another part of what his son said. Immediately he looked at Zachary in horror "Wait, you almost died?

"Oh yeah, you um...you went up to whatever the thing is, and you said you'd go with it if...if me, Des, and Lily could still exist and be papa's kids with someone else. It was going to take you, when I stepped infront of it...it was weird. I felt, like something was being pulled from out of me...I saw a white light and, I couldn't remember anything. Everything was just...blank." He explained, Dan looked down at his son.

" I...I almost lost you...and...and I didn't...are you ok?...I'm sorry." Said Dan, immediately hugging Zach tightly.

" I'm fine, really." Said Zach reassuringly, Dan sniffed and shook his head. Though he had a feeling it was because of those two men, the ones in that dream. "Da, ever since I was little...I saw a shadow, and...I've been afraid of the dark because of it. I had a weird dream where...my life flashed before my eyes and...I saw these two men. Who are they?"

"When I was pregnant with you...there was a man named Leo, he was in love with Phil. As you can imagine, he wanted me out of the picture...when you were orn, he came to my hospital room. Your papa had gone home, with Des and it was just us...I held you in my arm, and with the other he had me pinned down...he was going to...well...you were asleep, but you woke up in the commotion of everything. You were a newborn, so we didn't think it would stick with you." Explained Dan, gently brushing some of Zach's hair back. Zachary looked up at him, that explained...a lot of things actually.

"And the second man? Who is he?" He asked.

" Well, two years later..when I was pregnant with Lily, there was a doctor...he used to work for the Dellums and...he was a carrier too, he thought that since he was a carrier, and...I was a carrier...that we belonged together." He chuckled at the odd look Zach gave him. "Well...when I had Lily, he...he came to our hospital room...and he said...I had a choice, I could either go with him or...he would take you."

"Me?" Said Zachary, when his eyes widened. The man wanted to be with his dad because his dad was a carrier...and Zach himself was a carrier...the color drained from his face, and his eyes widened in fear. Immediately Dan, gently cupped his face and looked down at him with a warm smile.

" Don't worry he's gone, and he's not coming back."Said Dan reassuringly, Zach let out a relieved sigh.

" I'm surprised you didn't become overprotective sooner." Said Zach under his breath.

"I almost did, Phil though...he said that you deserved the chance to live out your life without having to be worried all the time. To make your own choices, and have a normal childhood...then Charlie happened. I didn't want to be overprotective, like...well...I guess I told you...I never wanted to be as overprotective as my parents...its just, after what happened...believe me Zach, I would do anything...even give my life if it meant you and your sisters would be safe and happy." Said Dan, Zach shook his head and looked up at him.

" Thats kind of...unhealthy dad...we need you, we don't want you to give your life for us...we...just want you to be there. Nothing bad will ever happen to us again," Said Zach, Dan smiled softly at his son. "And...I'm glad you're my dad."

"Well, I'm glad you're my son." Said Dan, Zachary chuckled as Dan poked his sides. "Happy Birthday by the way."

**The Next Day**

" Dad, Papa, I'm going to go hang out with my friends." Said Zachary from the door.

"Ok, be safe and be sure to have your phone on." Said Dan, behind him, Phil wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled softly, honestly he didn't know what happened last night. Still, the relationship between him and Dan seemed to be mended and well...that was a good thing as far as he was concerned. He smiled and kissed Dan's cheek as Zachary went out the door.

"I love you." Said Phil.

"I love you too." Said Dan, when he noticed some scratches on Phil's abdomen...they had never been there before have they?"When did you get those?"

"I've had these since 2009, remember? when we were at the park, and that weird animal attacked us? I fought it off." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and nodded..when he remembered that Zach said Phil fought the thing off. He smiled softly at Phil, who smiled back at him. Zach exited the house, where he saw Breanna talking to Emma, and Emily, whilst Josh, and Grant were talking...passive aggresivley, and Clara and Amber were trying to keep them from murdering each other. Then he looked at Breanna and remembered her mom's fangirlness.

"Hey." Said Zach, Breanna looked back and smiled at him.

"Hey...whats with the smirk?" She asked.

"Its a long story." He replied, she knitted her brow and looked up at him curiously, he smiled and held her hand in his. She smiled and interwined their fingers, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.


End file.
